SHIELD Archives
by uiop12092
Summary: Every report, every record, and every action is carefully evaluated and placed in the Archives. Written as a collection of audio transcripts, requests, documents, events, and one-shots mixed with regular action telling the story of SHIELD's recovery in a world with HYDRA an active and very real threat.
1. An Open Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters used.

* * *

 **Setting: Between S1: E18 "Providence" and S2: E19 "The Dirty Half Dozen"**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. DOCUMENT ARCHIVES**

 **Public statement, by Director Phil Coulson**

 **[Entitled 'An Open Letter to the World and Other Worlds' this document was written by Director Phil Coulson, who in his own words, called it 'an intergalactic press release'. Intended to raise public opinion of S.H.I.E.L.D. after the rise of HYDRA, the short document was published online anonymously. It was published in print by several major newspapers around the world and provoked varying responses from world governments as well as debatable acknowledgment from Asgard.]**

An Open Letter to the World and Other Worlds

It's time we set the record straight. The World needs S.H.I.E.L.D. for more reasons then you could imagine. We live in a world of constant threat, from forces we can't begin to understand. HYDRA was a wake up call. We needed one. But we've been working, have continued and always will continue to do what we can to keep the world safe. We'll be diplomatic and we're definitely interested in working together for common interests. But don't take that as a sign of weakness. To HYDRA or anyone supporting them: we will hunt you down, and we will bring you to justice for your crimes. Same goes for any other organization with dreams of destruction or intent to harm. To Inhumans, people with gifts and abilities you may not understand: we are here to help. We will help, because that's what we do. To the World at large, and any threat beyond it: This is our territory, and we will defend it, S.H.I.E.L.D. is back, and we're going to do what we always have. Protect people from unknown, powerful, and dangerous forces, be the last defense, the best defense. We're back in a position to do some good, and you'd better believe we're going to do everything we can to keep the world and every person on it safe. The world needs us. HYDRA is out there, along with a whole lot of others. We can't let them win.

 ****End Archived Document****

 **[For further records of documents check the Archives. For declassification of existing files, submit a request to Director Phil Coulson.]**


	2. Shadow of Doubt

Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters used.

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. OPERATION ARCHIVES**

 **Incident Report, Death of Donnie Gilligan**

 **Parties involved: HYDRA, S.H.I.E.L.D. team, Donnie Gilligan (3rd party), Public (at risk)**

 **Agent credited: Agent Skye "Daisy" Johnson**

 **Location: Port of Casa Blanca, Atlantic Ocean**

 **Context: Skirmish between all 3 parties in an attempt to capture and secure former member of S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Donnie Gilligan while maintaining the cover and safety of HDYRA infiltrate scientist Agent Jemma Simmons placed by Director Coulson.**

 **[Former member of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy Donnie Gilligan was killed by Agent Skye to prevent his use by HYDRA as well as to prevent his own unstable behavior from claiming more lives. No further investigation was done on Agent Skye other then a brief psychological review.]**

 **Additional notes: Body not found. Observed falling off edge of naval vessel after being shot.**

Skye closed the file.

It couldn't be true. There had to be a body. She needed closure. When she shot him she thought she knew Donnie had to have been killed. After weeks of waiting for a report of finding it, she wasn't so sure. Coulson had called in local government contacts and had the place searched ocean surface to bottom. Military grade submarines were re-directed to scan the area with radar. They only found ice. No doubt HYDRA had tried to do their own searches, but Coulson was thorough. They had searched the area first, there was no way HYDRA could have gotten it before they did. And yet, Donnie Gilligan remained missing. And ice cold blip in the ocean, unable to be found. She leaned back heavily against her room wall. A file of prospective Inhumans for her team of warriors remained open next to her. But as long as Donnie might be out there, she couldn't focus on any one of them. She pulled up local news reports and maps of the ocean currents and began reading. She would find him. If only for closure.


	3. Requesting Monkeys

Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters used.

* * *

 **Setting: Between S1: E1 "Pilot" and S1: E7 "The Hub"**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. DIGITAL REQUEST FORMS**

 **REQUEST FOR MONKEYS BY AGENT LEOPOLD FITZ**

 **[You said you'd consider it if I made it a formal request so here it is sir. Monkeys would make excellent field operatives due to their small stature and excellent intellige-**

Coulson watched as the report was typed word by word on his desk. He pressed a hand to the tablet surface to freeze the writing. After a few moments, he could hear the sound of what he assumed was Fitz hitting his fists against his keyboard somewhere nearby.

"Fitz?" he called out, thoroughly amused.

There was a great shuffling from downstairs before Fitz bounded up the stairs to Coulson's office on the Bus.

"I was just in the middle of writing an important re-" Fitz started.

"I noticed," said Coulson, gesturing, "we're not using monkeys, Fitz. It's just not reasonable."

"But my report..."

* * *

Author's note: A chapter one-shot, how'd I do?


	4. Lurking Monster

**SEASON 3 SPOILERS**

 **^^DO NOT READ PAST THIS POINT IF YOU ARE NOT UP TO DATE**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters used.**

* * *

 **Setting: After S3: E10 "Maveth"**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. INCIDENT REPORT ARCHIVES/strong/p**  
 **Inhumans killed by Inhuman S.H.I.E.L.D. target, [Redacted] City**

 **[Known as Lash, a dangerous Inhuman eluded S.H.I.E.L.D. capture teams and managed to reach a metropolitan area. Agent Melinda May set off in pursuit, but was unable to reach the location before the loss of lives. Lash engaged and incapacitated her upon her arrival before fleeing to an unknown location. Agent Jemma Simmons remains the last to see Lash in his human persona, Dr. Andrew Garner.]**

May gritted her teeth.

Her leg had been fractured in her last bout with her ex-husband. She dragged it behind her, crudely bound to keep it stable. A cut across her arm had blood soaking through her plain mostly black attire.

Her face was grimy from days of hard travel, sleeping in minute increments, only when she felt safe. She kept moving, gun drawn, hyper vigilant.

She was somewhere on the outskirts of **[REDACTED]** , approaching a warehouse from the other side of the road. It was dark, well past midnight. She gazed both ways across the street before running across it as best she could, wincing with every step into the faded parking lot. She did her best to stay out of the street lamps. The parking lot was large, worn out, riddled with tiny cracks. Trash littered the lot. It was surrounded by a rusted, high chain-link fence that had been put into place by a company that had long since disappeared.

She had tracked Lash for the past week, following his trail of destruction and trying to get to any Inhuman hideouts before he did.

It was impossible, he was a monster, a finely tuned killing beast.

But he was still Andrew.

She remembered their last encounter, breaking down the apartment door, taking in the hole in the wall, taking in the bodies. She saw Lash, the tall dark monster level his palm at the pinned woman. Her scream as the bolt went through her chest. Lash, Andrew, looking up. He had thrown a table at her to slow her down and was gone.

May's leg winced in pain again in remembrance.

The warehouse didn't look to be in too good shape either, judging by the parking lot. Definitely an ideal hideout. No one would want to check.

She had gotten the location from Lincoln, after much pleading. She had had no way of warning the inhabitants to leave before she had gotten here twelve hours later. The Inhumans inside had cut themselves off from the world, trying to hide from Lash, the monster that had murdered countless of their kin.

The door looked chained shut. She approached slowly, taking in the scale of the building and looking for other ways in. She ran her hands over the links in the chain.

Then she heard it.

A distinct crackling sound appeared on the wall behind her, her face was illuminated by the blue light of a portal. She immediately leveled her gun towards the center.

"Don't. Do. This..." the slow pronunciation came through, as did the grotesque head and shoulders of Lash, followed by his monstrous body covered in spines.

"Andrew, you can't...they are innocent." She could barely whisper a reply.

"They have already been judged. More _must_ follow." his voice was deep, slow, and gravelly. But she knew the rage behind it.

May took a deep breath. The gun fired of its own accord.

The bullets arced towards his eyes, missing their mark when he reacted with remarkable speed. They cut small grooves into the skin surrounding them, and skimmed the spines towards his ears before ricocheting elsewhere.

She saw a heavy fist, armored by spines come in from the right. She rolled underneath to avoid it, landing more shots at his cheek and jaw.

They only served to enrage him further. A kick sent her flying back against the doors.

The back of her head struck the glass behind her with enough force to crack it.

She remembered Lash stalking off into the night, walking into the parking lot and then out of eye sight as she fell out of consciousness.

Later, she would scale the wall and drop into the main floor of the warehouse through the air vents.

And she would see the half dozen Inhumans lying on the floor, along with the security camera feed that had alerted Andrew to her presence.

The space would be a mess, scarred by powers never to be used again by their owners.


	5. It's an ounce too heavy

Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters used.

* * *

 **Setting: Between S1: E6 "FZZT" and S1: E10 "The Bridge"**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. DIGITAL REQUEST FORMS**

 **NIGHT-NIGHT GUN WEIGHT REDUCTION**

 **Request by: Agent Grant Ward**

 **[The current prototypes of the Night-Night guns are exactly an ounce off. Proper weight is essential for proper use and makes a difference. Could you please make the modifications? Exactly one ounce heavy, but otherwise excellent. I'll be at the bar if you need me to test anything. Thanks.]**

 ****End Request****

Fitz scoffed, while reading the file. He expanded the file to fill the holotable, shimmering in the air.

"Hey Jemma," he called, _"I'm agent Grant Ward, and I could subdue an elephant with one arm behind my back...as long as the cloud cover isn't too much."_

Simmons laughed and rolled her chair over to read the request form. When she regained her composure she too placed her hands on her hips and lowered her voice,"More like _I'm agent Grant Ward and I could..."_

The Bus flew on through the day, as the two continued to work on board.


	6. Tribunal

Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters used.

* * *

 **Setting: Between S2: E6 "A Fractured House" and S2: E11 "Aftershocks"**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. OPERATION ARCHIVES**

 **Hearing of Brigadier General Glenn Talbot, Location Classified**

 **[The following is the audio transcript of the false tribunal and attempted assassination of Glenn Talbot by HYDRA and the consecutive S.H.I.E.L.D. operation that took place. Talbot was held on the false pretense of being tried in a court-martial for his actions involving S.H.I.E.L.D. and was accused of high treason. This recording is currently safely in S.H.I.E.L.D. hands largely due to the work of Agent Barbara "Bobbi" Morse who copied it for our archives before deleting it from HYDRA's databases. Talbot was successfully extracted by a specialist team personally led by Director Phil Coulson.]**

[General chatter as the courtroom settles. There is then silence.]

"Former Brigadier General Talb-"

"What do you mean former?! I retain my title and I expect to be-"

"You stand here accused of high treason for your co-operation with the terrorist organization S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Additionally your increasingly erratic behavior is being called into question."

"Excuse you? I have, and always will, act with the highest regard."

"You lost several agents to an assailant you failed to apprehend, your ineffective lock down cost us the HYDRA captive Sunil Bakshi, and you drew and aimed your weapon at a civilian."

"I can explain that last part with my wife.."

"Unnecessary, Talbot. You-"

"Brigadier General, Your honor."

[There is an audible sigh, presumably of exasperation.]

"You will answer yes or no to the following questions. Your answers will be judged by a court of your peers. If found guilty of any charge you will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of military law and sentenced accordingly. Do you agree to begin?"

"I don't really have a choice do I, Your Honor?"

"Do you know any fugitive S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives?"

"I was ordered to capture several by name. Stormed a few of their bases. You could say that I'm pretty friendly with a few."

"Yes or no."

"Yes."

"Do you know of their current whereabouts?"

"No."

"Do you know of the fugitive Phil Coulson?"

"Well, I suppo-"

"Yes or no, general."

"Yes."

"When was your last interaction with Phil Coulson?"

"Can I answer with more then 'yes' or 'no' now?"

[Another sigh]

"Yes, you may."

"I had cornered Coulson and was about to bring him into custody. He flew away on an invisible aircraft."

"In previous reports, you made Phil Coulson out to be a highly dangerous criminal. Why did you not do more to apprehend him?"

"A large factor in that was the respectable amount of cloaked firepower he had hovering above our heads."

"Is there anything else you can tell us about Phil Coulson or any member of his team?"

"I thought this was a court hearing, not an interrogation."

[There is a pause as the presiding judge and entirety of the jury listen some sort of faint audio broadcast via their earpieces. This was later confirmed by Talbot.]

"If you know anything more that you can tell us about S.H.I.E.L.D. the time is now."

"Nothing comes to mind."

"Last chance. What do you know about S.H.I.E.L.D. and Phil Coulson?

[There is a sudden surge of rustling fabric and the sound of feet shifting position. Then, the sound of several dozen firearms being drawn from their holsters simultaneously.]

"The _h***_ is this Your Honor?"

[There seems to be a series of very faint short yelps from beyond the room accompanied by the sound of several bodies falling to the floor.]

"An execution. HYDRA. Speak now or forever hold yo-"

[There is a the hiss of air as what sounds like the main steel door to the room opening. Barely distinguishable among the sudden re-positioning of the occupants of the room towards the door is a slight scraping noise, as something small and fast slides from the door into the room.]

"Is that a hockey puck?"

[There is quick series of beeps that resonate through the room.]

"A cookie?"

[There is a loud bang followed by clattering as several guns fell against wood seats and the floor. There is shooting from quickly changing locations all around the room. The room seems to descend into chaos.]

"Get down!"

[There is the soft sound of a laser, followed by a brief metallic jingle as Talbot's handcuff's fall onto the floor.]

"Coulson? Ow that burns."

[Amid the firing, there is an audible thump as Brigadier General Talbot is seemingly forced to the ground by Phil Coulson. The Director would neither confirm not deny this.]

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has breached the compound, sound the alar-"

"Call for reinfor-"

[Continued shooting. After all shooting ceases, there is a few moments of only heavy breaths. Then, the crackle of radio static.]

"Fitz, you disabled the anti-aircraft defenses?"

"Yah, May, you can land the Bus whenever she's ready, we're clear to extract Talbot."

"I'll put her down on the roof, get Talbot and let's get out of here before those HYDRA operatives become un-iced."

"The term I actually prefer to use-"

"Fitz!"

"Right, Simmons, important mission, disabling the rest of the security of the base now with Skye."

"The doors to the roof have been unlocked."

"Thanks guys."

[The static dies as Coulson switches off the radio.]

"Alright, Talbot, let's get you out of here."

"Let's not make this life-saving thing a habit."

"Agreed. We've got a long road ahead purging HYDRA from the government and military."

"Agreed, those HYDRA [censored] are going to wish they'd never gotten out of bed in the morning when we're through with them."

[The S.H.I.E.L.D.. extraction team walks away with Talbot, after a few brief moments, a large jet can be heard in the background raising itself up and into the air.]

 ****End Archived Recording****

 **[For further records of operations check the Archives. For declassification of existing files, submit a request to Director Phil Coulson.]**

Coulson closed the file with a swipe of his hand over his desk. On the other side, Talbot paced around the room.

"Now that we've reviewed why your here, let's talk." said Coulson, breaking the silence.

"My wife?"

"Safe, she's at another S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, you can see her soon."

Talbot took the seat across from Coulson, the desk between them. Outside the clouds soared by as the Bus continued en route to the Playground.

"HYDRA impersonated high ranking military officials far too easily," muttered Talbot.

"Do you have any people that you trust?" Coulson asked.

"It's just a matter of contacting them, and meeting up again."

"We'll work on finding a secure way to do that. We'll need everyone we can get. Until then we need to make sure you're safe and HYDRA doesn't make another attempt on your life."

"We have to work together if we're going to completely take out HYDRA."

They both paused. Each took a sip of their drinks, adjusting their seating in their chairs.

They started talking strategy.

* * *

Author's note #1: Please review! I take suggestions, feedback (positive or negative), and general comments, plus how else will you get delicious internet cookies?

Author's note #2: This story is part of a competition with AFangirlofSorts, so in the name of friendly competition, go check out her stuff maybe. You'll find her AoS story entitled Never Let Go.


	7. Surging Wave

Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters used.

* * *

 **Setting: After S2: E3 "Making Friends and Influencing People"**

 **Threat analysis File**

 **Organization: The Rising Tide**

 **Category: Organization Broadcast**

[Begin broadcast]

The Rising Tide has grown higher, unstoppable, unavoidable, inevitable. The ACTU might have thought they can dam up the flow, but the _truth_ is on our side. How many of their cover ups do we have to believe? The safety of the _world_ is at stake. They lie to control us, to try and wall off the tide. But we will rise above it. There's a new type of human, one not _limited_ by the same things we are. Powerful people that could _save_ us that the ACTU is simply swiping off the streets. They're disappearing. But we're bringing them back out into the light. They need to be stopped. They need their dirty little secrets to be made as clear as our message. Where will you be when the wave hits?

* * *

 **Agent notes: "Found this floating around. New management. New motives. Definitely not as pro-Inhuman as they come off. At least not in the good, not blow up the world kind of way. They're definitely getting funding from somewhere. Their information is getting better. Way too quickly. I'll keep checking up on my contacts.** "


	8. Fan-Service

Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters used.

* * *

 **Setting: After S2 Finale, put on hold until shortly before S3 Finale**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D DIGITAL REQUEST FORMS**

 **DESIGN SUBMISSION: SHOTGUN-AXE**

 **Request by: Agent Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie**

* * *

 **Design Notes:** I'm pretty comfortable with axes as it turns out. But I'd rather have a bit of extra edge for the next time I have to use one. I signed up for Shield as a mechanic, but as it turns out the stuff we're facing needs more then a finely tuned vehicle to be put down. That's what the shotgun's for. I suppose a bayonet attachment could work, but then I'd lose the extended utility the axe offers.

* * *

 **UPDATE:** You know as far as fan service goes, the finished product isn't all that bad. All that's missing now is the rag I put in an equipment request last week for so I can choke people out better.


End file.
